Neena
History Origins We know that Neena's life began thousands of years ago, although our knowledge surrounding her origins are limited. Everything that is known about Neena seems to have come from various sources that Leo Wyatt has pieced together. In the first days of humanity, when the world was a dangerous and chaotic place, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. The Elders called it The All. Thousands of years ago, a woman came across that Nexus. She alerted her mate of what she had found. At first they were afraid of it because of the immense power they could feel from a great distance away. However, she urged them to push past this fear and tapped into this power. The woman was infused with more of the All than any human was supposed to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them immortal and invulnerable. It bonded them forever to one another and to The All. They created a place beyond the known physical universe, to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with the All, known as the Higher Realm. However, their presence there affected the earth as The All was contained to the Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for the woman and her mate to separate their powers and allow the power of The All to flow freely again. The woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of twins that were conceived while she was in the Higher Realm. The first child was a female and had powers like her mother, just not as strong, and it was from this child that witches came. The Warren Line came from Neena's bloodline, as mentioned by Leo Wyatt. The second child was a male born with the same abilities, but he used the magic for dark purposes, and that gave rise to warlocks. Their other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into The All as practitioners.On rare occasions, these children could give birth to a full Witch as well, though this would risk upsetting The Grand Design. Such an example was Charlotte Warren who gave birth to Melinda Warren who's descendants would become the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. Every time a witch would be born, she would inherit a tiny piece of the All. However, with every new descendant, the All began to weaken, as it was spreading too thin. In order to reclaim some of the magic it had lost, it needed one of the two immortals to return to the Higher Realm. The Elders were forced to make a decision and chose Neena's mate. Against his will, he was taken away from Neena, and she was alone for the first time in forever. As Isabel Around the 17th century, the first witch settled in Colonial Virgina and took the name Isabel. She was, at that time, a mysterious woman who was only spoken about in whispers, and reputed to possess the power of precognition. Charlotte Warren also stated that she was much more than just a witch. Charlotte came to Isabel to ask for her help and confessed to her the whole story: that she had conceived the child before marriage, and her fiancée was missing, and somehow she knew that he would not return. Last but not least, she revealed her fears of doing everything alone, and of being shunned and having her child punished for her indiscretion. Isabel explained that she knew exactly how Charlotte felt, as someone she loved had been taken away from her as well. Isabel then went on to tell Charlotte that it was her unborn child who knew that her father would not return, as she had the gift of Premonition and much more, unlike her parents. She also revealed that she knew more ''than what she could share, which was why she cannot help Charlotte abort her baby, and that she intended to help her in another way. She gave her a special talisman of the Triquetra, telling her that it would guide her to a local woman (Eva) who would help her deliver the child safely into the world. Isabel persuaded her to believe that this was for the best, as the child ''had to be born for everyone's sake. Her prediction was eventually fulfilled: With help from the future Charmed Ones, who came from the future to aid in [Warren|her birth. Changing Destiny In mid to late 2007, Neena decided to do something about not being able to see her mate. No longer caring who was hurt in the course of her actions, she teamed up with a warlock named Hogan and together, they restored The Source of All Evil to life. Hogan did not realize that her plan was not to aid the Source, but instead to use him to gain more needed power for her plan. When he was no longer of use to her, she disposed of him, creating a throne around him. Next, she teamed up with a Darklighter named Rennek. Unlike Hogan, Rennek actually knew what Neena was up to and he had a habit of reminding her with pointed questions. Between the two of them, they forced a large number of Whitelighters and Elders to move on including Kyle Brody. The Charmed Ones, along with many of their dead ancestors and a large number of elders, managed to bind her powers. After this, the Angels of Destiny arrived and sentenced her to stay forever in the failed paradise she attempted to make to recreate the place where the All had been, but since they did understand her motives, they also gave her six months of a year with her mate, so that while she doesn't have him all the time, she finally gets to see him, again and she always has the hope that he will be back once he leaves. ;Volume 1 : : : : : : ;Volume 2 : : : : : : : ;Volume 7 : Former Powers and Abilities As the first magical witch, Neena was one of the most powerful magical beings in existence. Although her powers are, to our knowledge, bound, the Charmed Ones had to draw power from almost their entire magical line in order to effectively cast a spell on her. The Angels of Destiny had very little control over her, as she existed outside of time and space. When Prue summoned Neena she had her bound by shackles. This suggests that she was fearful of what Neena may do. Aside from her own natural powers, Neena also absorbed the powers of The Source of All Evil and The Elders, which gave her power over both the Underworld and The Heavens. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for lost objects or beings through the use of a map and a scrying crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects and beings using one's mind. *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive events from the past, present and future. Neena was mentioned to possess this power to an exceptionally high degree, displaying considerable knowledge of intimate details of the lives of the Charmed Ones. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other locations or realms. Neena claimed she had no idea where she sent people to. *'Energy Beams:' The ability to fire beams of magical energy from one's hands (stolen from the Source). *'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate earth, rock and soil. Neena has been shown to levitate a large rock and using it as a way to hover in mid-air. **'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to enhance, grow and manipulate plant life. Neena used this power to grow vines, which she used to entangle and kill Hogan, stake Lorna and produce a makeshift throne for herself in the Underworld.Therefore, she had immense skill in this power. *'Power Manipulation:The ability to manipulate the magical powers of others it is a collective term referring to several powers. Neena possessed the power to absorb, negate and imbue powers. **Power Granting:The ability to bestow powers upon other beings. Neena said that she gave powers to Lorna the Vampire Queen. **Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. Neena used this to negate Paige's Glamouring power and Leo's Glamouring Spell. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb and take ownership of the powers of other magical beings. ***'Orbing' Through her ability to absorb power she has absorbed the powers once possessed by the Elder Kyle. However, she only displayed the power to Orb. ;''Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Neena has existed since the dawn of humanity. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. As the first witch, she could even resist the effects of the Charmed Ones' powers and spells, though she was still affected by them. UNNATURAL RESOURCES NeenaPotion.jpg|Potion Making Neena attacks.png|Telekinesis and Portal Creation Fire Throwing 4.png|Power Absorption Sem Título.png|Energy Beam Nature kill.png|Nature Enhancement Geo.jpg|Geokinesis Power Negation Neena.jpg|Power Negation Neena Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Spells To Share the Source's Power :Ancient evil now destroyed. :Others rise to fill the void. :To build our strength within this hour, :Leave vanquished Source, but share his power. To Bind Neena's Powers :Earthly Goddess twisted by loss :We bind your magic, we bind your strength, we bind your power '' :''Now and forever :Note: Takes the full power of a long line of increasingly powerful witches to effectively cast the binding spell. Trivia * She is almost two and a half million years old, as Leo said she was around since the first days of humanity. * She knew Charlotte Warren and gave her a Triquetra necklace. * On Twitter, Paul Ruditis called her the Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. * The origin of Neena and her mate shares many similarities to the story of Adam and Eve. * The Angels of Destiny allowing Neena's beloved to spend six months out of the year with her shares many similarities to the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone. Appearances Neena appeared in a total of 12 issues and 1 bonus story throughout the course of the comic series. ;Season 9 :To The Warren Born :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca :Innocents Lost :Mortal Enemies :Unnatural Resources :The Heir Up There :Oh, Henry :The All or Nothing :Three Little Wiccans :Last Witch Effort :The Charmed Offensive ;Season 10 :The Four Sisters, Part 1 Quotes Volume 1 *"I'll worry about the details. Just stand there and look pretty." - Unnatural Resources Volume 2 *"Fly, my pretties. Fly! Always wanted to say that." - Oh, Henry *"It's time for the inmates to run the asylum." - Last Witch Effort Volume 7 Gallery Neena 04.png|Charmed Lives Neena 05.png|No Rest for the Wicca Neena 06.png|Innocents Lost Neena 07.png|Mortal Enemies Neena 08.png|Unnatural Resources Neena 01.png|The Heir Up There Neena 02.png|Oh, Henry Neena 03.png|The All or Nothing Neena 09.png|Three Little Wiccans Neena 10.png|Last Witch Effort Neena 11.png|The Charmed Offensive Neena 12.png|The Charmed Offensive Neena 13.png|The Four Sisters: Part One ﻿ Category:Comic Only Characters Category:Enemies & Villains Category:First Witch Category:Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Comic Characters